


All the Trappings of Love

by Lt_Kickbutt



Series: Cages [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama/Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grim Hybrid, Magic, Military Operations, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Schnee Family History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Kickbutt/pseuds/Lt_Kickbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly appointed General James Ironwood gets thrust into the mysterious magic of Remnant. In an attempt to bolster his own army he returns with a dangerous weapon, a boy altered by magic to transform and fight like the Grim. Years before this weapon is ready to be used Ironwood has to train and care for the boy, who is discovering humanity for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC story I've been writing about five months in the making now. Anyone who is interested in a different interpretation of General Ironwood, a take on the Schnee family, a look at Grim and magic in Remnant, and/or looking for something hefty to read over the hiatus should take a look. This is the prequel story to OC story that will start at the same time as RWBY vol 1. I will be releasing content in large batches, maybe 10-12k words, for now. I feel like that is just enough to not be too daunting for a sitting. 
> 
> I'm going to address the OC elephant for a moment, my character will be interacting with cannon characters. Which readers of OC material have probably been burned by before, if not in this fandom in another. I want to alleviate concerns a little by saying that this story is going to be massive and I am not going to cut corners or try to cheat my character into the fold, it will be earned. I urge anyone interested in the above mentioned topics, but skeptical of OCs to read through this first batch and decide if the interactions between the OC and cannon characters are believable. Feel free to comment one way or the other.
> 
> Also three of the chapters in this story were posted by me earlier for feedback, if you are one of the 32 hits on my story "Cages" and it feels familar that is why. The same content is chapters 1, 3, and 4.

The Atlas military surrounded the small village on the Northern edge of the island of Atlas. Four hundred miles from the kingdom the snow caped mountains and the harsh, half frozen sea had kept the village hidden from the rest of the world for generations. The grim that roamed these mountains had grown larger and intensely territorial from lack of human interaction, and the biting winds had made their skin like steel.  Even the most elite team of specialists Atlas had ever produced, led by the newly titled General James Ironwood, struggled mightily with defeating these grim. As the teams pressed into the snow covered village, weapons at the ready, and dressed in winter camo their instincts convinced them that these villagers would be considerably dangerous.

At the lead General Ironwood stopped with his fist raised. Murmurs of disbelief resonated through the party as these stoic soldiers could not believe their eyes. At the village center of maybe a dozen buildings the ground was lush and green, completely snow free. While not even forty feet away the tops of their buildings bowed under the weight of snow and ice. The grounds were walked by six figures of human height who seemed to be going about a normal conversation, but all were dressed in the same black robes with red grim markings down the length.

James’ eyes narrowed, “This must be magic. Ozpin was right.” General Ironwood gave the signal and initiated their prepared plan. Dropping all of his weapons he took off his mask and large coat as he walked forward, arms raised in the air. Meanwhile his subordinates dropped to the snow, camouflaged as they covered their general.

One of the robed figures head raised and removed their hood. A long, black ponytail cascaded from her robe as she did so. A young looking woman, in her mid-twenties with pale green eyes grinned at the general and beckoned him closer into the group. Obliging James took his first step into the snow free circle and onto their stone walkway, surrounded by green grass and colorful flowers. The temperature around him rose significantly to his own ideal temperature, a cool fifty-eight degrees.

James dropped his coat, took off his gloves, exposing his metal right arm and hand, and stretched out the collar of his t-shirt to get some of the lovely breeze. The entire group of six unveiled themselves each with a smile. To James’ surprise there was not a single uniform trait between the six of them, all different skin colors, hair color, eye color, four men and two women.

“That’s quite alright general, get as comfortable as you wish” The raven haired woman with green eyes spoke for the group with a smile, “Maybe you want to beckon your subordinates in here as well, to enjoy the warm weather.”

“Do you know why I am here?”

“Of course. I imagine Sophia made it to Atlas then? How did she fair the trip? Is she safe and healthy?”

“Yes. She is under our care now and well. She claims the boy’s power kept the grim at bay. The only member of your village to ever escape to the kingdom. She has adapted to Kingdom life well and is happier for it.”

“We are glad for her then.” The group continued smiling, not making any sudden movements as to provoke the ambush party, “My name is Illiandra. You have come to the right place, of course, but your motive is unfounded.”

“Illegal use of magic seems to be well founded, I don’t even have to search.”

“But you’ve already decided to search. For the boy.”

“So you do have a young prisoner here?”

“Yes. I can save you the trouble and we can go to him now. Signal your subordinates we are moving.” Raising his right hand the reflection of the sun off the metal shone brightly, giving the signal to stand down. The men sat up but none moved any closer, as the plan dictated, and they began to shovel off a spot to set up camp and fire.

Illiandra led the group as they flanked around Ironwood and walked towards the edge of the green area. As her stepping foot hovered over the snow the green expanded and instantly melted away the cold. As she walked Illiandra spoke calmly, “Remnant provides for us here general. Natural geography provides protection from outside forces, magic allows nature to provide food in the harshest weather, and for the grim that encroach our boarders…nature has provided us with the ability to keep them at bay as well.”

Peering ahead of the group General Ironwood noticed the mouth of a cave they were walking directly for. James’ heart started to pound and adrenalin coursed through the left side of his body. Outwardly he remained calm for his escorts as they approached the dark pass.

“Ivan. That’s what we call him. A word of importance whose full meaning has been lost to time. In a darker tongue it very roughly translates into cycle.” The group stopped at the entrance to the cave, “From here only you and I will enter.” Illiandra turned to the robed members of her group with a bow of her head, “Thank you brothers and sister. Wait for us back at the village.” The group returned her bow and silently turned around.

Entering the cave Illiandra raised her right hand and it burst into a bright light which enveloped her palm and illuminated their path. The path went on for as far as the general could see and Illiandra resumed explaining, “Over the generations there have been many Ivans. Male and Female, each with the unique ability to commune with the grim, to sate their urge to kill, or even outright control them. That is what Ivan provides for us general, protection from the grim.”

As the pair pushed forward and the light illuminated more of the dark a high pitched voice of a child groaned from the end of the path. James’ hair stood on end as the left side of his body shuddered with chills. His nostrils flared as he internalized the story Illiandra gave him, failing to hide his panic.

“Steel yourself general. Try not to make any sudden movements as Ivan has never seen another human other than myself.” At the end of the cave were a series of metal bars pinning off the last of the space. Illiandra lifted her hand to the bars and inside a shuddering child, no older than ten years old, laying in a fetal position. Turning his head around his eyes were the crimson red of the grim and stared at the pair with a confused look.

The general eyed the boy up and down; his head was shaven completely, he wore a ratty white shirt, marred from the soot of the cave, and a pair of shorts. Looking at the boy’s bare corner of the cave with not so much of a mat to lie on Ironwood rang his fingers along the bars feeling the teeth marks across each of them.

“Hello Ivan.” Illiandra crouched down to his level still smiling. Getting up with a lunge Ivan collided with the bars in a rage, reaching his malnourished arm through the bars swinging wildly. For the first time Illiandra’s smile dropped but she let him continue. General Ironwood’s eye’s widened as the boy’s arm slowly turned black, starting at his fingers, turning them into claws, crawling up his arm, enveloping his chest and neck, and finally the left side of his face. Ironwood’s jaw dropped as he beheld the miracle looking at his own robotic arm and back to the boy.

Reaching into the bars with his metal hand Ivan reached out and grabbed it with his transformed hand. The steel groaned as the boy squeezed and began to fold. Ironwood swung with all his might and flung Ivan off of his arm, staring wordlessly as the crinkled arm.

“Haunting isn’t it?” Illiandra placed her free hand on Ironwood’s metal one and she kneaded her fingers into the metal as if it were flesh, as if she were consoling him.

Ironwood jumped back in an absolute panic causing Ivan to frenzy. “I…I felt your touch.” Ironwood rubbed his metal hand with his own but felt nothing.

Returning to a smile she answered, “We are all of this earth, James. Flesh, stone, metal, and the grim. You and Ivan are split into halves, but where magic is concerned it is all the same.” Staring down at his hands Ironwood compared the two realizing how very little he understood of magic. He thought of Ozpin wondering how many more years of preparation would it take just to catch up, how long before he could even understand this hidden power of Remnant, much less use it.

 “Sophia asked me to come and retrieve and retrieve her son, and now I know why.”

Illiandra let out a dry laugh before she answered, “Is that what she told you? Ivan is not her son, Ivan is not any of ours, Ivan is a force of nature. A tool we harness that allows us to survive to the next generation.”

Ivan’s struggling had died down considerably as James calmed down. “And if I decide to take him by force anyway?”

Pushing his luck General Ironwood bet it all on this and tensely waited for a reaction from Illiandra. Their discussion earlier convinced him that he could not sneak up on the village, but maybe they had no way of defending themselves except for Ivan.

“You would be condemning us to death.”

“I was given that authority before I even left, and prepared myself to do so.”

“Such a burden, to have to decide the lives of people you’ll never fully understand.”

“Release Ivan to me now or my men will storm the village.” Ironwood threatened the green eyed girl with two metal fingers pointed at her chest.

Pulling a necklace with an ancient looking key attached from under her robe Illiandra slid it into the keyhole to the door. “At least here we understood what he was. He will grow old in your kingdom but never be accepted. Their fear and hate will be too much for him. He will ask you one day, what he is, and you’ll have to tell him you killed the only ones who knew.”

The door crept open and Ivan made a dash into the corner. Illiandra entered and got a hold of the boy’s shoulders. He howled and tried to look away but with another wave of her hand she pressed her palm against his eyes. His howling turned into a shriek before he fainted in his arms. She carried him out and handed him into the general’s arms.

“No goodbye?”

“I never loved him. He hated me. I only took care of him because his necessity required me to.” She placed a hand on the boy’s cheek, “He won’t be accepted for what he is, but…maybe all he needs is one person to love him. If there is a goodbye to be had I would tell him he is now all that is left of our village, and to represent us as nobly as possible. If you want to tell him something someday, tell him that.”

The pair exited in silence and trekked back to the center of the village. Seeing what the general held in his arms the villagers swiftly fled to their homes. Illiandra escorted the general back to the edge of the village.

“Our magic stops here. The grim will be coming in a matter days, when they figure out Ivan isn’t influencing them.” Tears welled up in Illiandra’s eyes, “I never saw him as a human, but now he has the chance to be more human than any of us. I think that’s what Sophia wants.” James took a step forward into the harsh cold of northern Atlas with Ivan wrapped under his coat.

Quickly surrounded by his men they escorted the general to the camp, “Pack it up, we are leaving now. They surrendered.” The teams bundled up for the long journey back, putting Ivan into warm clothes and sedating him again. The huntsmen steeled themselves for the trek back to the extraction point, they fully expected to encounter more of these incredible grim on the way.

Two hours into their retreat Ivan jolted awake in the generals arms. He howled at the light of the sun and pressed his head against James’ breast. He shook uncontrollably as his brown eyes turned crimson. Opening his mouth he bore fangs that resembled Beowolves’ as he searched the area.

“That kid is freaking out General. I can prepare more sedative.”

“Give it a minute. I want to see this. Stay on alert, I think he can sense incoming grim.” The teams squared up with a yes general drawing their weapons and proceeded with caution. Sure enough a pack of eight Beowolves came hurdling towards the group from the other side of the ridge. These were massive Beowolves with hardened bone plating around their weak points. Taking up a defensive position the teams broke the charge of the creatures and claw and steel clashed. Holding Ivan in one arm Ironwood unloaded oversized dust charged bullets into the heads of the Beowolves. One took two across the jaw before its head exploded and its body fell limp.

Rolling out of Ironwood’s arm Ivan fell into the snow his head and neck began to change to the black color of the grim, his arms and legs elongated tearing through his warm coat, and his fingers turned to claws as they ripped through his gloves. Both huntsman and grim paused at the sight and when Ivan opened his eyes and the attacking Beowolves cringed and slowly backed up. Ivan charged with the powerful legs of a Beowolf and jumped, landing directly before the attackers. Two immediately turned and ran but the remaining three attacked him back.

Heaving against the strain Ivan grappled the arm and neck off of one the Beowolves and shook violently as he began to separate the beast’s arm from the rest of his body. His black muscles flaring beyond their years the other Beowolves clawed open gashes on the transformed boy’s body until he successfully ripped away its arm and turned it on the head in of the de-armed attacker. Wasting no time on his second victim Ivan lunged and bit his teeth down into the beast’s neck, shattering the thick bone that covered it. Overpowering the grim Ivan skewered his claws into it and dragged it the ground.

The final beast moved to attack but Ivan held his hand up in its face. Ironwood’s jaw dropped as the once rabid boy had a presence of complete control. A few of the huntsmen fell to their knees as this freak child they have been risking their lives for walked forward causing the Beowolf to cower further and further before it finally ran off.

“GRAB HIM!” The teams of huntsmen unloaded rounds of bullets into the boy expecting an aura to protect him but their bullets pierced and he fell to the ground. Ironwood walked over to collect him as he passed out, “I am sorry Ivan, but I need you.”

Returning to Atlas with a bandaged but healing Ivan Ironwood kept the boy close to him. As they landed at the military base where Sophia waited the team of doctors ran out to greet them and take Ivan to her.

Ivan shook like a leaf as Ironwood walked him through the camp. Loud machines, boisterous conversation, the team of doctors surrounding him, and Ironwood’s firm metal hand on his shoulder kept him on edge. Approaching Sophia’s room in the hospital ward Ironwood peered through the window to see the girl sleeping, her body facing the opposite direction. Opening the door he walked Ivan to the side of her bed and waited for a reaction. Ivan’s glances around the room eventually stopped on the girl, but he simply crouched down into a ball.

Crouching with him Ironwood tried to talk to the boy, “Ivan. This is your mother, Sophia. Do you remember her?” Ivan protested and snarled as Ironwood took his hand and dragged it to the girl’s bare shoulder. With a touch Sophia began to turn black as the grim, she didn’t move, she didn’t speak, and as the dark enveloped her skin Ironwood spun around called the doctors outside.

Rushing in they straightened her out, checked her pulse, and tried to get her to wake, but as they performed their emergency procedures Sophia’s now completely black body began to crumble away and drift off into the air.

The doctors panicked as they had no response but Ironwood trembled wide eyed as he has seen this hundreds of times before. With every grim he has slain their body turned to dust and evaporated before his eyes just like this.


	2. Chapter Two

A thundering roar shook the white walled hallway as a pale skin, young, thin faunas with blonde hair and doe antlers dashed out of a doorway. She wore Atlas military colors with the specialist beret atop her head between her antlers. Shaking she doubled over in a pant for a moment to catch her breath.

Offering the girl a cup of water General Ironwood’s gloved hand reached down, “Are you alright?”

Taking the cup she sipped to calm her nerves, “Sorry sir. I thought it was going well. Ivan seemed excited to be around me.”

“I saw the entire thing, you did well.” Wincing the faunas solider tried to check the underside of her tricep which had been gashed by Ivan in a frenzied swing. “Get yourself to medical, they will take care of that.”

Her eyes drifted to the closed door she just escaped from, “I thought when he grabbed my antlers it would be a good chance to scold him, like the doctor said, but when I got mad he went nuts. I’m sorry it didn’t work out with me, good luck finding someone.”

With a salute she did an about face and walked down the hallway. The general exhaled and stepped into the room with the raving boy Grim. Holding up his gloved hand Ironwood stared down with furious purpose. Ivan ground to a halt in the company of the imposing general.

“He seems to respond to your presence at least, General.” Through the speaker the team of doctors beyond the two way mirror analyzed their problem.

Ivan lifted his own hand in front of his face. Five grisly digits curled and stretched as he compared the white gloved hand to his own pitch black color. Even up close the general couldn’t differentiate between skin, fur, and knuckle in the creature’s hand. With a bit more stretching and coaxing the hand turned transformed into the pale white skin from when they first met and could be confused with any other young boy’s hand.

“He doesn’t need someone to command him he needs someone to befriend, to mimic, it can’t be me I have to many responsibilities.”

“Uhhh…General, sir.” A new voice of a young man replaced the doctor’s.

“Who is this?”

“Private Adrian Castleton, sir. I have been watching the last couple attempts, I’d like a try to talk to Ivan.  I have an idea.”

“Huntsman or solider?”

“Solider sir, but he comes well qualified from Staff Sargent Fallow.” The original doctor took back control of the microphone as Adrian stood outside the door.

“Yes. Alright come inside.” The door opened and private Castleton stepped into the room. Ivan turned his head befuddled by all the new attention he had been receiving. Even settled back into human form this fetal human still operated on instinct. The doctors could hold only his attention for so long and as they needed to test preforming cognitive tests Ivan needed a mentor.

Ivan was crouched into a ball picking at his skin and nails, unable to look up for any extended period of time because of the drastic change in lighting from his old life. Ironwood backed out into the doorway as Adrian crouched down in front of Ivan and held out his hand with a smile. Looking at the hand Ivan’s jaw dropped with a soft exhale. Adrian’s dark brown skin startled the boy. Reaching out Ivan grabbed roughly at Adrian’s wrist. Pulling him closer Ivan felt up the Adrian’s sleeveless arm as his own arm transformed in the color of a Grim.

Ironwood moved to step in but Adrian threw his other arm back to stop him, keeping his eyes glued to Ivan. “Yeah buddy, look at us. We’re so alike.”

 Ivan examined the pair’s arms as his own changed to black alternating between feeling Adrian’s arm and his own as it grew tufts of black hair and bone spurs. Moving his fingers Adrian grazed the side of Ivan’s arm. Behind the glass the doctors all leaned close out of shock because no one had ever been able to touch Ivan without a lash out of some sort.

“Maybe his underdeveloped eyes can’t determine the difference in color between his arm and Adrian’s.” A voice in the room whispered in disbelief.

Adrian held out his free hand in the space between him and Ivan. Staring down at it Adrian grabbed the transformed hand by the wrist and thrust Ivan’s palm into his own grasping it into a firm handshake.

“This is how we greet each other here.” Adrian smiled a wide, toothy grin as he stared into Ivan’s eyes. As he shook hands the skin on Ivan’s arm reverted back to human, claws into fingers and nails, his burning hot palm back to a normal temperature, and the euphoric feeling of skin against skin amongst comrades. Ivan stared long at their hands unsure to let go for a reason that went beyond his perception. Fear that should have assuredly set him into a fit seemed enjoyable, as if the secret had been let out. Like the dozens of tests and years of suffering endured before today Ivan did not understand his fear. This seemed different, through clasped hands the greatest gift of humanity given, for the first time in his life Ivan soundly understood that just fear would not hurt him.

Ivan finally let Adrian go when his hand went limp. Adrian stood up straight and offered his hand to Ivan. Grabbing it Adrian pulled Ivan to his feet who winced in pain at the light. Ironwood stepped through the door and handed Adrian a pair of sunglasses.  Demonstrating how sunglasses work Adrian took them off and on matter of factly before sliding them on Ivan’s face. Again the boy didn’t panic, he examined his own hands through the shades, shook his head a little, but avoided an outburst.

The collection of doctors in the next room sighed relief as Ivan looked around the room with no trouble. Taking Ivan’s hand Adrian walked the boy into the hallway. He continued to look around unencumbered with Ironwood tailing close behind. As they turned the corner a precession of doctors in white lab coats lined the walls with smiling faces.

Taken aback Adrian clutched Ivan’s hand and took a step forward for him. Ivan followed gingerly, close behind his lead and shaking with intensity. No doctor dared to move but inside their elation had peaked, a dream scenario met out for a scientist who believed that he or she could make a difference even in the most desperate of lives. Ivan’s head swiveled meeting everyone’s smile and the courageous gave their small waves. Proceeding down the hall the final doctors opened double doors into a large room with a bed, toys, and games. The two way mirrors remained and in the next room over was a full testing facility where Ivan would continue to be studied, but most amazing of all was the series of skylights that fed natural light into the room.

Adrian walked Ivan into the middle of the room and crouched down again. Placing a hand on his own chest Adrian tried to get Ivan’s attention, “My name is Adrian” Adrian replaced his hand on Ivan’s chest, “Ivan.”

Turning his body Adrian presented the room to Ivan, “and this is home.”


	3. Chapter Three

Ivan stared out the open window into the sunny Atlas summer day. Wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a cartoon character on it Ivan watched the Atlas soldiers run. The sounds of an Atlas regiment running laps echoed through the air. Drill whistles made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, but Ivan grinned and soaked up the sun. His body had not yet caught up with all the new experiences in this world and just about everything would make his heart race. The door opened behind him and Ivan’s head snapped around.

Stepping through the doorway General Ironwood spoke, “Morning Ivan. How did you sleep?”

Ivan shrugged as he answered, “I keep waking up because of noises.” Ironwood walked slowly over to the window Ivan sat at and the boy turned around with a smile, “I saw a star out the window. But it was moving.” He pointed out into the sky and moved his finger along, “Is that normal?”

“Yes that is quite normal. It’s a shooting star.”

“Thank you for the window room. I like it.”

“It is much nicer than your last room.” Ironwood watched the boy fidget as the chirping of birds amazed him, “Your doctor says you are ready to leave the hospital, go to a real home.”

“Leave? Like before?”

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. So I will still be there. And other people will be there too. Remember my friend from before? Schroder? You’re going to go live at his home. His home has so many windows, nice food, and a nice bed for you.”

General Ironwood opened a manila folder he carried into the room with him, “Here. Look at these.” Ironwood held out a birth certificate and a citizenship card, “These pieces of paper make it so you are a full citizen of Atlas. Here, hold this, be careful.”

Ironwood handed the birth certificate to Ivan, “Ivan Ca-canoss.”

“It’s Knoss. Remember the K is silent if it comes before the N. It’s your new last name, Ivan Knoss. This says you were born eleven years ago today.”

“I don’t know how old I am.”

“Of course not. No one really does, we’re all told by someone else. And this is telling you.” Ironwood placed his hand on the boy’s shaven head, feeling the hair that’s been growing for these past four months. “The doctors say you can join a school this fall, have they told you?”

Nodding he answered, “Are the other kids like me?”

“Yes.” James answered quickly but cringed as he reconsidered, “Well, not like that. I mean…you are special Ivan, but if you go to school, learn as much as you can, and try to make friends you can do anything. Anything at all. So Ivan, what do you want to learn about?”

Ivan considered his answer for a moment, staring out the window before raising his right arm and watching it slowly transform to black, fingers turn to claws, and ivory colored bone spurs protrude from his arm with a straight face, “I want to learn about this.”

Stunned at the boy’s candor James’ jaw dropped and let out a tiny, uncharacteristic squeak before answering, “Me too, Ivan. Me too. But you should be more worried about making friends. You are going to need them more than anyone.”

“Speaking of wh-“

“I don’t hear them anymore.” Ivan interrupted as his hand returned to human.

“Don’t…hear who anymore?”

“They used to talk to me sometimes. Big ones used to talk to me.”

“What did they say?”

“I don’t know, Illiandra never taught me words like you do. But it wasn’t these words. They were different sounding.”

Pondering Ironwood rubbed his knees, “Right, well, just another thing to learn. Anyway, I have a friend I want you to meet today. He has a daughter, she’s a little older than you but agreed to meet you!”

Ivan’s attention broke from the window, “Meet?”

“Yes. That’s what people have to do to make friends, they go out and meet new people. And that’s what I’m making you do.”

“Okay.” His attention went back to the window as Ironwood collected the birth certificate. The scratch of the paper against its envelope made the hair on the back of Ivan’s head stand and he smiled.

“Right. So…we are leaving immediately.” Ivan slid out of his chair and landed with a plop on his sneakers. Standing up Ironwood held out his hand and the boy snatched it in his own and they walked out to the elevator to the nearby park a block away from the military base.


	4. Chapter Four

“But why does it have to be _me_ who spends time with him?” An annoyed Winter Schnee fifteen years of age paced the park walkway with hands clasped behind her back in front her father who sat on the park bench in a business suit and tie.

“You agreed to it yesterday Winter. Don’t go back on your word. And no one said you have to spend time with the boy, just for a handful of minutes today.” Winter scoffed and rolled her eyes as she took up a fencing stance against the large oak tree next to the bench and jabbed at it with an invisible sword.

“What I should be doing is practicing. I’m only one year from my graduation test, I can get better.”

“On that we agree.” Winter turned her head with a glare but swiftly gave it up when her father looked in her direction. “Winter come sit and listen for a moment.” The teenage Schnee obliged and elegantly slid into the seat next to her father and crossed her legs. “Having the ability to succeed is the most important thing, but it is not the only thing you’ll need. Networking yourself can give you a leg up on your peers. Your goal is to lead the Atlas Specialist Corps?” Winter nodded coldly, “Then there is no man more important than General Ironwood to be in good graces with.”

“Yes father.”  Winter stared at her hands in her lap, the girl fell completely silence but perked up with a smile when she heard the whistles of a drill sergeant at the camp in the distance.

Ironwood and Ivan approached the bench from behind walking side by side. “Hello Harold.” The two walked around the bench into view. Both Winter and her father eyed Ivan up and down who stared interested back at them. “And Winter!” James grinned widely, “You’ve grown so tall since last I saw you.”

“Thank you General.” Winter bowed her head slightly and stood up.

Ironwood reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand of Mr. Schnee, “It’s good to see you James.” He turned back to look at Ivan, “And this must be your friend Ivan. It must have been a few hectic months here son.” Mr. Schnee held out his hand for Ivan who just stared at it.

“Go on and grab and shake his hand like I showed you Ivan.” Ivan responded with a grin and stretched out his thin, boney arm to grab Mr. Schnee’s hand in a weak grip.

Winter stared at the exchange with a sense of disbelief. She had been told about Ivan’s situation but seeing his malnourished body, his failure for something as simple as a handshake, and how jumpy the child looked. She took a deep breath to calm down throwing her father a look of concern.

Ironwood crouched down to Ivan’s level, “Ivan, this is my good friend Harold Schnee, and his daughter Winter. He wanted to meet you himself, he has been paying a lot to make sure you get well.”

“Thank you” Ironwood gave Ivan a quick glance, “Sir.”

Mr. Schnee let out a deep laugh which startled Winter. “Quite alright my boy, I’m excited to hear you’ll be moving out of the hospital. They tell me how smart you are! Picking up your first language in only a handful of months. You’ll be going to school in no time.” He turned to address Winter, “Winter, would you be so kind as to show Ivan around the park? This is surely his first time here. The general and I have some things to discuss.”

“Of course.”  Winter crouched down with a smile and held out her hand to grab while Ironwood took the seat next to Mr. Schnee. “Hello Ivan. My name is Winter, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ivan quietly grabbed Winter’s hand and she pulled him down the path.

“Over here is the best spot in the park.” Winter tugged on Ivan’s scrawny arm as he struggled to keep up. Winter led him over a small hill to the side of a short cliff, maybe nine feet tall, that had another oak tree growing out of it. Huffing as he came to a stop Winter dropped his hand and looked around.

“Uh oh. Nowhere to sit.” Winter examined her long white pants as Ivan went over to the tree and placed his hand on it. Rubbing his hand along the rough bark he grabbed ahold of a piece and tore it off. His eyes went wide as he turned and lifted it.

“Part of the tree. Is it okay?”

Walking over to Ivan she looked down on him smirking, “No. You need to apologize to the tree or it won’t heal!

Ivan bent over forward into a hurried bow, holding his chunk of bark up and with a raised voice, “I’m sorry Tree!”

“Have you ever seen a tree before?” Winter already knew the answer but the thought of it amazed her.

“From the window, but never up close. Not big ones.”

“Have you felt the grass? On the ground.” Ivan curled into a ball and put his palm on the ground.

“It feels familiar, maybe back before I came here.” Looking around for anyone watching Winter crouched down into a ball with smile.

“Sit on your butt.” Ivan quickly took a seat in the grass and Winter moved to his feet. Undoing the shoe laces on his sneakers she spoke, “Well Ivan. The great joy of grass is running through it barefoot.” Tugging off his shoes and socks she held her hand out and Ivan grasped it pulling him to his feet.

“How does that feel on your feet? Wiggle your toes a little.”

“Wiggle?”

“Move your toes.” Ivan’s toes wiggled in the grass and he hummed out a smile. “Okay! Run in a circle.” Ivan burst into a sloppy stride as he circled wide around Winter. He giggled a high pitch scream which made Winter burst out in a bit of a laugh.

After five or six laps Winter called out to him, “Okay slow back down speedy. Come put your shoes on.”

“I can do more!” Ivan screamed as he jumped left and right playfully in front of her watching his feet land. Getting progressively braver he took longer and longer leaps. At the limit of his ability he stumbled a landing, tangled his feet up, and fell flat on his face.

Gasping Winter ran over and flipped him around. The gaps from his missing adult teeth in his wide smile made her think of Weiss. “Be more careful! You almost took flight there. You have to catch yourself with your arms when you fall like that!”

“Flight? What does flight mean?”

“Flying. Like birds.” Winter pointed into the clear, blue sky.

“I know birds! In the sky. They come up to the window sometimes.”

“Here, watch this.” Winter took a deep breath and closed her eyes, concentrating her muscles flared and underneath her a large glyph expanded into existence. After a few moments of spinning two white, ethereal birds escaped from the glyph and landed on each of her shoulders. Winter opened her eyes with a smile to see Ivan completely stunned. She moved her hand to the left bird and let it jump onto her finger, bringing it closer to the boy.

“This is my semblance. It’s what makes me special, allows me to fight. One day I’m going to be the most well respected solider in Atlas, and not just because of my name either.” Winter’s face turned red hearing herself admit it to a child, who ignored her completely, enthralled in her bird.

“I have something that makes me special. Want to see?” Winter nodded smiling expecting a funny face or a trick. Ivan closed his eyes for a moment longer than a blink and revealed his eyes had transformed into a fierce crimson color. Falling backwards on her butt Ivan continued to transform, black crawled down his neck, down his arm, and to his hand. Winter crawled backwards into the cliff side as the sleeves and collar on his t-shirt ripped from his expanding muscles.

Winter trembled as Ivan took a step forward, the upper body of a grim but the same scrawny legs that couldn’t land his jump. Her ethereal birds charged Ivan as if he were a threat, crashing into his body and exploding into a puff of dust. He snarled at the sensation and threw up an arm against the cliff next to Winter’s head, pinning her place.

She grabbed onto his neck with both arms pleading, “Ivan! Please stop!” before curling up into a ball underneath him. A heated sigh came out of his fanged jaws before he returned to size with a frown on his face.

“I scared you. I’m sorry.” Ivan fell to the ground sobbing while Winter lifted her head up and looked around. “I always scare. I don’t want to scare.” Winter put a hand on his back, touching him slowly and recoiling her hand. Figuring she was safe she consoled the crying little boy, placing her steadied hand on his back and rubbing.

As Ivan continued to cry Winter spoke softly to him, “Ivan. I have something else that makes me special. In my hand is magic dust, when I touch you with it you won’t cry anymore. Ivan looked up with snot running down his nose, unable to speak through his crying. Winter touched him on his bare forehead with her other hand and Ivan’s face immediately shrank into silence as he stopped crying.

“Okay, okay. Let’s stand up.” The pair got to their feet and Ivan’s tattered shirt fell down his body. Winter picked it up, and wiped Ivan’s nose with, “Rest assured that I will never wipe your runny nose again” but she gave him a smile.

“Do you want to put your shoes on?” Ivan nodded and fell to the ground with his shoes and socks and slid them on, struggling with the knots but eventually getting it.

The pair walked back to the bench to see Ironwood and Mr. Schnee still talking. Ironwood caught a glimpse of the shirtless boy, “What happened?!”

“He…I don’t know…transformed into a-“

Ironwood stood up in a fury, “Why would you do that?!” Ivan quivered at the question and looked to burst back into tears before Winter jumped in.

“It was my fault! I may have inadvertently coaxed him into it.”

Seething and throwing glances back from Winter to Mr. Schnee, “Do you know about that?”

“No! No one told me! I just showed him my semblance. He said he could do something special. I thought he was going to make a face or do a summersault!”

Ironwood sighed turning to Mr. Schnee, “Did you know what Ivan could do?”

“I did not either. I’ve been in the dark. But it seems like something worth knowing, worth warning me about if you want _my daughter_ to spend the day with him!”

“This was a mistake.” Ironwood put his hand on his head.

“It seems so.”

“NO!” Winter interrupted with a glare. “He was doing well. I may not know everything, but I did see how delightful he could be, and I can easily tell he needs to get outside more.” Winter turned her father, “Father.” She turned to Ironwood, “General. Set up a date. One more chance, at our house. I will spend more time with him.”


	5. Chapter Five

Ironwood parked his car at the top of the roundabout driveway of the Schnee mansion in Atlas. Getting out he walked around and opened the passenger door. Ivan slid out of his seat staring straight upward wide eyed trying to comprehend this building. Flanking the wide, spotless concrete staircase were pairs of stunning rose bushes and delicate fountains which smelled of faint copper.

The mansion was three stories high with spanning windows. Tall pillars led Ivan’s eyes to a sharp angled roof. Between the pillars in front of a dark mahogany door stood Mr. Schnee while his daughter Winter sat on the wide stone hand rail.

Handing his keys to the valet Ironwood walked Ivan to the foot of the stairs, “Morning Harold, Winter.” Winter walked casually down the steps and crouched down in front of Ivan.

Winter opened her mouth to speak but the general interrupted, “Thank you for this Winter, this is a huge service for me, and Ivan. I won’t be forgetting any time soon.”

Smirking Winter answered boldly, “Well my graduation test is only months away. I’m sure my father has told you of my desire to be an Atlasian Specialist.”

“Yes, and I think it’s a fine idea. You’ll be able to help many people as a specialist.”

Turning her attention to Ivan Winter held out her hand to shake she smiled, “It’s lovely to see you again Ivan.”

Ivan took her hand lightly with a shake, “I like your house. It smells nice.”

Looking back and nodding Winter answered, “Yes. Yes it does smell nice. Hey, why don’t we go through the garden?” Standing back up with Ivan’s hand in hers she led him around the side of the house. Marvelously curious Ivan’s head swiveled taking in the ornate splendor of the Schnee mansion. Looking back at the staircase Ironwood had climbed the stairs and was shaking hands with Mr. Schnee. In the window by the door a small pair of baby blue eyes looked out. Ivan paused his search to stare, thinking of how similar they looked to Winter’s but the small head disappeared behind the curtain.

The pair turned onto a cobblestone path flanked by all manner and color of flowers. Winter’s boots clicked loudly against the stone sending a shiver down Ivan’s spine as he smiled. Jumping up and down Ivan landed on his feet with a clack. Winter admired the boy as he jumped enthralled with the sound of stone against his sneaker trying to mimic the same click.

As they followed the path which led to the backyard Winter pointed out her favorite summer time flowers. Bees hummed softly jumping flower to flower as the pair turned a corner marked by a thick rose bush, “Are you excited to start school in the fall?”

“What’s school like?”

“Well…it’s similar to what you are doing now at the camp. Learning all sorts of new things like math, history, and even how to be a good person. But it has so many other kids who will be learning with you.” Ivan’s interest faded back to the impressive display of nature and Winter reprimanded herself for the pedestrian answer.

“What I mean is, it’s similar but there are a new set of rules. Important rules, most kids have to learn these on their own, but I think you’ll need the help.” Winter paced methodically with her chest puffed out and chin raised as she went into her list, “Okay, so the most important rule for you is to never transform. Like you showed me last time. Other kids are just going to get scared and it could get you in trouble. Another rule is in the classroom don’t be afraid to answer, even if you have it wrong, but also don’t answer everything, even if you get it right.” Ivan threw Winter a look of absolute confusion, “You’ll have to feel that rule out and decide for yourself when to answer in class.”

“It sounds hard.”

“It’s not. It just takes practice, everyone has to do these. Like in the lunchroom you can choose to sit alone, but just try to go make friends. Just sit down and talk.”

“I have nothing to talk about, James says I can’t talk about the hospital.”

Winter snorted through her nose as she held back a laugh, “You call the general James? He doesn’t correct you?”

“I’m Ivan and he’s James. Is what he told me.”

The pair reached the backyard of the impressive Schnee estate. In the center of yard fifty yards or so out from the house stood an ancient looking weeping willow tree. The branches hung low enough for Ivan to grab and Winter opened the canopy and climb through the leaves. Winter sat down at the base of the tree looking back at the mansion through the branches.

“Come sit with me.” Winter lifted her arm pointing to the house, “Look through the leaves, General Ironwood is standing on that terrace.” Across the lawn Ironwood stood on a stone balcony off the first floor leaning against the rail. Ivan sat down hip to hip next to Winter and she scooched over, “You’re very lucky. To have a great man like that watching over you.”

“I like this tree, do you sit here a lot?”

“Yes. Not very often lately but I sat here all the time when I was a little girl, or when I’m lonely.” Winter reached up and grabbed a low hanging branch, “This is the best part” Winter shook the branch harshly and the long leaves softly floated down cascading over them like a gentle snowfall. Looking up in awe the leaves fell on Ivan’s face and into his open mouth. Spitting it out with a grimace the pair giggled as Winter picked leaves off their clothes and hair.

As Ivan scrubbed leaves off his head and Winter tried to catch a leaf before it fell down the back of his shirt. Snatching at it quickly Ivan jumped up wide eyed shaking her off. “Sorry did I startle you? It wasn’t my intention.”

“It still feels strange sometimes” Ivan rubbed the back of his neck slowly, scratching it, and prodding it to analyze the way it felt.

“When you get to school it’s going to be hard to avoid being touched. People are going to bump into you, graze you by accident, maybe even push you. You have to get used to being touched by other people. You cannot jump sky high every time it happens.” Winter placed her arm carefully around Ivan’s head, caressing the spot above his ear with her fingers, and pulling him in close to her. Breathing rapidly through his nose Ivan quivered.

“Whatever happened to you before…no one can hurt you like that now. It may be hard for you to believe, but this isn’t so bad is it?”

Blinking Ivan’s tears rolled down her cheeks as he huffed and as quietly as possible whispered, “No…”

“It’s okay to cry here. This tree has seen a lot of tears…it used to be my only friend” Winter leaned her head back and rested it on the trunk, “it can be tough to make friends. Find people you have things in common is a good start. That’s another rule.”

Ivan wiped the tears from his cheeks with a sniffle, “But now you have friends? Is that what you did?”

“When I started to fight, training to be a huntress, my classmates started to respect me and wanted to be around me. All of my friends are huntsmen in training looking to get into the Academy and move onto the military. It’s a great honor.”

Wiggling his way out from Winter’s touch she let him go and lowered her arm, “What do huntsmen do?”

“They fight for a living, protect people from the creatures of Grim.”  Winter stood up and stretched out. Holding her hand out she grabbed Ivan’s and propelled him to his feet to get the boy to laugh.

Repositioning his shorts for comfort Ivan casually looked up at the much taller teenage Schnee and asked innocently, “What are the Grim?”

Winter’s jaw dropped as she couldn’t hide her confusion behind her normal stoicism. She looked up at Ironwood standing on the patio and back to Ivan as they walked towards the house, “The general didn’t tell you?” Ivan shrugged and shook his head. Winter opened her mouth but just squeaked out, she couldn’t bring herself to voice the obvious answer, “I…um…I think General Ironwood should be the one to tell you.”

“Okay…” Looking up at the general, “Do I have to go home now?”

“Not at all! I have something fun planed for us. Do you want to stay?” With a nod Winter grabbed Ivan’s hand and pulled him to the door into the basement from the backyard.

This new room lit up to reveal a fully functioning gym with mats covering the floor, punching bags, full weight lifting equipment, and a flurry of swords admonishing the walls. They were all different lengths and had differing hilts, their blades thin and sharpened.  The faint smell of sweat and blood mixed with cleaning supplies.

Ivan paced along the wall with eyes glued to the display of steel as Winter spoke from just behind him. “These are what I use to fight, use to protect people. I have been practicing fighting all my life, to prepare for a real one.” Pulling two sabers off the wall Winter handed one very carefully to Ivan, “Be careful, the edge will cut you. Watch me.”

Winter effortlessly took up her stance to display a flurry of sword slashes and jabs. The blade whistled through the air as it cut. Well placed footwork boomed on the mat in the empty gym as Winter drove her thrusts with flawless execution.

“That’s how you fight?”

Winter froze in the middle of a jab and turned with a concerned look, “What do you mean?” Ivan shrugged and stared at his sword.  Turning Winter smirked, “Hold it up.”

Ivan turned the blade upright according to Winter’s and with a flick of her wrist she tapped his saber with her own. Ivan’s muscles tensed as the blade reverberated through his entire body.  Winter smacked their sabers together twice more and Ivan giggled at the sensation.

“Stand across from me like I am.” Ivan moved and took up a poor defensive stance, with one foot forward, “Okay try to block…THIS!” Winter lunged forward with a slow slash to Ivan’s left. Combining a duck out of the way and a hasty block he managed to get his sword in the way with a loud clang.

“Now strike at me.” Winter’s eyes narrowed as she prepared herself watching Ivan’s eyes, hands, and feet. Ivan swung wide with a horizontal slash and Winter expertly diverted it with her sword. Ivan swung again widely to the same result.

Ivan’s attention switched to Winter’s eyes and she smiled at him, “These are fun right? For fighting anyway.”

Ivan swung twice more through the air and nodded with a smile, “What is the word for these?”

“That’s called a saber. It’s one of many types of swords. Swords are used for fighting, they have a sharp edge to cut people.”

“I’ve never seen fighting like that. It kind of looks like a game.” Winter gawked at the boy ready to snap back at him. She shook with rage ready to defend her life’s work. Winter had given up her role as the heiress to Schnee Dust Company, devoted her young life, and earned every one of her friendships because of that devotion to these blades.

The argument swirled in her head as she recalled her sister Weiss had a similar inclination. It was easy for Winter to reprimand Weiss for mistaking sword play as a game, but as Winter stared at the thin, sickly looking boy she couldn’t bring herself to argue against an eleven year old who had spent his life in a cage forced to fight. “Here, let me show you something.” Winter took the saber away from Ivan and placed the weapons back on the wall. Taking his hand she walked him through the gym, passed the weights, passed the bags, and out the door into the hallway, the lights turning off behind them.

The basement hallway was wide with a marble floor and an expansive rug laying out the path. Trophies covered the wall across from the gym and all the way down the hall. Winter paced slowly leading Ivan to the end, but allowing him to examine the gleaming show. At the end of the hall Winter stopped and slid the glass case open. Standing up on the toes of her boots she reached high and grabbed another saber off the wall.

Brining it down to Ivan’s eye level Winter spoke, “This sword is a family heirloom, passed down for five generations now.” The sheath was carved out of a stunning milky ivory and tipped with gold. A large engraved ruby adorned the pommel, a guard made of gold arched across the handle, and dark leather wrapped around the handle for gripping. Unsheathing the sword silently revealed three red crystals forged into the blade itself.

“Look at how carefully this must have been made. It represents everything I take pride in, everything that my family has fought with. Swords weren’t a game to the blacksmith who forged this, or the artist who carved the ivory.” Winter sheathed the sword back with absolute precision. She meticulously traced her finger along the guard, exhaling softly out of reverence. “They believed, as I do, that the ability to wield swords into combat is the difference between humanity and beasts.”

Ivan mimicked Winter’s soft spoken demeanor as he whispered, “Ivory? What is ivory?”

Winter rotated the sheathed saber in her hands, “You like the color? Ivory comes from the tusks of animals, carved expertly it has been given as gifts throughout time, one of the most valuable gifts a person could get. Its value comes from its immortality. Ivory doesn’t deteriorate from time like wood but looks more natural than stone carvings. Some of the most ancient artifacts are made of ivory.”

Ivan’s skin tingled listening intently and committing to memory words these words that would cause his mentor’s hair to stand on end. Heirloom, generation, pride, value, immortality, ancient, “Ivory sounds like my name.”

“Huh, yes I suppose it does.” Winter put her hand on Ivan’s face and smiled, “But you are much more valuable than this. I’m glad we got to spend the day together Ivan.”

Ivan nodded in agreement as he smiled his gap toothed grin. “Do you like fighting Winter?”

“Like?” For the second time today Ivan left her gawking. Replacing the sword to its proper spot and sliding the glass closed she considered her answer, “I suppose I do like to fight. Does that surprise you?”

“I think it’s scary, and I never knew why I had to fight. But the way you talk about it makes it sound…better.”

“No one is making you fight anymore Ivan. It’s your decision to make.” As she said the words Winter convinced herself, but her intrigue nagged her as she imagined how strong a huntsman who could transform into a Grim could be.

The echo of footsteps forced Winter into attention as her father and General Ironwood turned the corner out of the stairwell. “Ah Winter! Which trophies did you show Ivan?” A wide smile spread across Mr. Schnee’s face.

Blushing at the sight of her father’s candid smile Winter mumbled, “Just grandad’s sword. Ivan liked the color of ivory. Also he likes how ivory sounds like Ivan.”

Both Mr. Schnee and General Ironwood laughed through their noses. Looking up at its resting place, “It is a fantastic sword to treasure. Did you tell him our ancestors were the first warriors to incorporate dust into weaponry?”

“No dad. I don’t think Ivan knows about dust yet.”

“Ah.” Mr. Schnee rubbed his hands together awkwardly, “Well dinner is ready so Ivan and the general are getting ready to leave.”

Winter crouched down to Ivan’s eye level and got his attention by rubbing his short hair, “Thank you for coming Ivan. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I appreciate our discussion, you’ve given me quite a bit to think about honestly.” Leaning in close Winter pressed her lips against Ivan’s cheek for a moment. Ivan froze wide eyed as Winter’s lips pressed against his cheek feeling their subtle movement as she parted them slightly when she pulled away.

Ironwood put his hand on Ivan’s back prompting the boy who spoke in a hushed tone, “Thank you Winter. I did have fun.”

Turning back to climb the stairs Mr. Schnee called out to Winter, “Come join us for dinner.”

Winter’s eyes turned downward as she answered, “Actually father, I think I’m going to stay down here. Maybe practice some. I’ll warm some food up later.”

The Schnee patriarch raised an eyebrow but answered simply, “As you wish. If you change your mind come upstairs.” Winter nodded as the trio climbed the stairs.

Ironwood guided Ivan to front with Mr. and Mrs. Schnee trailing behind to see them off. “Harold dear, did you tell Winter that dinner is ready?”

“She wanted to be alone and practice.”

Mrs. Schnee scoffed irritated, “Could you go back downstairs and insist she come eat? It is so rare all four of us get to eat as a family.”

Reaching the door the doorman opened it for the general as Mr. Schnee answered, “Let her be Elizabeth, she did well today.”

Turning to the stairwell by the door Mrs. Schnee’s disapproval emanated from her hollering, “Weiss! Come down now for dinner!”

General Ironwood and Ivan turned back towards the Schnee parents to say their goodbyes. Grasping Mr. Schnee’s outstretched hand with a shake, “Harold, Elizabeth, thank you for inviting us into your beautiful home.” Ivan bowed his head with a smile and thanks, “And Harold, I will consider your proposal. Thank Winter for us one more time when you see her.”

“I will James. I’m glad you had a good time Ivan.” As Ivan turned towards the door a young, thin Weiss bounced silent and weightlessly on tiny feet down the stairs. Her long, platinum blonde hair and white, full length night gown swayed from her swift movements. Turning the corner on the final landing she caught a glimpse of Ivan and the general and ducked behind the rail post. Peering from behind it she and Ivan locked eyes and stared at each other for the two moments before Ironwood turned Ivan around and walked him out the door.

Walking to the car at the top of the driveway Ivan spoke boldly between the two of them. “Who was that girl? She looks just like Winter.”

“That was Weiss, Winter’s younger sister. She is nearly the same age as you. She was a bit shy to meet you, but maybe next time.”

“What about when Winter said goodbye? She pushed her face against mine. What was _that?!_ ”

James smiled, “That was a kiss my boy. It can mean a number of things: it can be a thank you, or a sign of affection, or much, _much_ more.” Ivan rubbed his cheek and smiled back, “Did you like it.”

“I guess. My chest was beating, but because I didn’t know what she was doing!” The general laughed out loud and opened the backseat door allowing Ivan to climb in.

Getting into the driver seat Ironwood adjusted his mirror as Ivan clicked his seat beat in and asked another question, “Do you think Weiss would give me a kiss?”

"Oh boy..."


	6. Chapter Six

Winter turned back around from the staircase with a heavy sigh. She trudged back down the hall towards the gym, lazily looking at the impressive display of trophies, her mind on something else. Quiet haunted the gym when she compared it to Ivan’s laughter a handful of minutes earlier. Walking along the wall her fingers dragged across each blade. The cool steel a pleasant familiarity but her mind wandered as she fingered sharp edges.

Startled back into her head she looked at her finger, she had sliced it on a foil she wasn’t paying attention to, “Stupid” she muttered before sticking her finger in her mouth. Winter took a seat at the bench press to lie on her back, staring up in the dark room illuminated through the windows by the last light of the setting sun. The bar seemed like a good way to take her mind off of it and she gripped it but had no desire to lift, especially since she didn’t bring weights. She let her arms fall back down to her sides and sighed mightily as she closed her eyes for a moment.

“Come on Winter! Like I showed you! You have to push your advantage in that situation, but to do so your strikes have to be perfect.” Winter Schnee hunched over forward panting as sweat dripped off her face. Tearing off her mask for air she looked outside the windows. She and her trainer were in the Schnee mansion’s gym with the noon sun shining brightly through dressed in full fencing protective garb.

Panting Winter brushed the matted hair out of her eyes, “The saber is so much heavier, could we just practice with the foil again?” Her bicep throbbed and the thought of lifting the sword again nearly made her cry.

“No. You are incredibly proficient with the foil already. There are more advanced techniques but you need to build more body mass. You should train with the other blades, it will be a considerable advantage for a huntress. Now put your mask on.”

With a ragged sigh Winter forced her head into the mask and lifted her sword into the proper position. Her instructor beckoned her attack and Winter lunged forward going for a body shot. Easily parrying the attempt his return swing forced Winter to reset.  Probing for an opening the instructed feigned one for her and Winter took the bait. Muscles flared beyond their years as she forced a desperate attack to the right rotator cuff.

With a clash and rapid twirl her instructor violently disarmed Winter of her weapon. Ripping it from her grasp with a powerful move the saber flew out of her and collided with a thunderous clang against the door. Winter hollered in agony as she clutched her bicep, meanwhile a pair of screams came from the other side of the door as Weiss and her nanny tumbled through the door.

Both Winter and her instructor tore off their mask and stared at the pair in disbelief. “I’m sorry sir! It’s just sometimes Weiss likes watch her big sister practice and normally we stay quiet, but that sword was headed right for us.”

Winter groaned before she gasped out, shedding her fencing suit, “I think I pulled my muscle.” Winter slid to her knees and her arm lay limp against the mat. She scrunched her face and bit her bottom lip hard to avoid sobbing.

Walking over to his pupil the teacher shed his suit and took a look at Winter’s arm. “Yeah I think you’re right.” Running to a cooler he pulled out an ice pack and returned to place it on the muscle.  Winter hissed as she put pressure on the ice. “I think we’ll just have demonstration for the rest of the day. Don’t worry about it Winter, you did well today.”

The stoically jawed fencing coach smiled at his new audience, “Would you two like to join us inside this time?” Weiss’ eyes lit up as she gasped into a beaming smile. “Weiss, could you grab me a foil off the wall please?”

With a swift nod the girl got up and dashed to the far wall and pulled off a blade, walking it carefully back. Walking up next to Winter Weiss stood at attention with the sword upright, her right foot forward, and playing at a defensive stance.

Looking up the instructor did a double take after noticing Weiss, “Who taught you to stand like that?” Weiss blushed bright red for her pale skin. Motioning to sit down her stopped her, “Wait. Stay there for a minute.”

Weiss stood back at attention as the instructor circled her, “Your grip is perfect too.” Winter gawked at her sister exhausted, but a creeping fear invaded the pit of her stomach as Weiss performed tasks perfectly she had no business to know how to do.

The small girl spoke up in a nervous, unladylike squeak, “Uhh…I just watched Winter some times.”

“But you’ve never had a fencing class before?” Weiss shook her head no.

“What else do you see your sister do?” Weiss looked at her sister who’s eyes had narrowed into daggers, turning back to the instructor, “I don’t know if I should be doing this, sir.”

“Nonsense! You’re holding it perfectly and your stance is perfect, there is no chance of you hurting yourself. Besides, I’m here. I can stop you if I have to.” Weiss looked back to Winter for something but Winter’s face was turned down and forlorn. “Weiss. Show me something.”

Weiss focused in on the target dummy ahead of her. Exhaling through her nose she drew her blade back to chest, lunged hard off her back foot, extended her arm in a jab, and pierced the dummy flawlessly between the shoulder and collarbone. Her blade dug into the imaginary flesh but did not bend and just as swiftly as she put it there Weiss removed it and poised for a second attack.

“Wait!” The instructor yelled and Weiss stumbled forward. “Weiss. That was incredible. You’ve never actually tried that before?” Again Weiss shook her head. Winter prayed to be woken up unable to believe her baby sister could perform feats that took months of practice to do regularly.

The throb of her muscles, the disbelief of her sister, and the praise Weiss received from her trainer boiled Winter’s blood as she closed in on an explosion.  Her reprimands swirled around in her head as she searched for the perfect scolding. Without realizing it Winter wanted this to hurt her. The baby Weiss who was given the rights to their father’s company so Winter didn’t have to focus on anything else. The baby Weiss who had the most stunning voice and received nothing but praise while Winter relegated herself to the basement grinding out sword fights with bloody knuckles and bruises. Weiss who was so stunningly gorgeous even at that young age, and who thought of swords as toys while her sister earned scars. Shaking Winter opened her mouth to speak.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Her instructor spoke first as he broke out in a clap. Weiss curtseyed at him with a smile, “Winter, how impressive was that? Did you know about this?”

Through clenched teeth Winter’s thunder had been stolen and she tried to veil her pouting, “That was very surprising to both of us.”

“Okay well. Weiss you are welcome to stay and watch the demonstration until your father returns.” Taking the sword from Weiss she quickly took a seat next to Winter, turning with a smile to explain Winter’s stony glare made her face drop.

“I don’t think father will appreciate this Weiss.” Winter whispered to her younger sister to scare her for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that night after returning home Mr. Schnee made his way downstairs to check on Winter’s lesson. As he entered the gym the instructor pulled the father aside and demanded to talk about Weiss.

“Weiss? What does Weiss have to do with fencing practice?”

The instructor smirked, “I think we should sit down somewhere the three of us.”

Upstairs in the foyer Mr. Schnee and the fencing coach sat across from each other with Weiss tucked up under her father’s arm with her head against his chest. Around the corner Winter sat hidden, waiting to hear what her father had to say.

Recounting the display from earlier that day the fencing instructor posed an offer to Mr. Schnee, “I want to train Weiss as well. She has displayed more natural talent for fencing than I have ever seen.” Winter shook at the gravity of his words. Her teacher was the most skilled, most well-known, and respected fencing coach across all four kingdoms. He had been competing and teaching pupils for three decades and now Weiss had earned his favor off a random stumble into the room.

Winter shut her eyes and covered her mouth wanting to scream electing instead to bite down hard on her finger. “What of Winter’s lessons? How can you possibly manage to have that intense teaching schedule for both Winter and Weiss?” Winter’s eyes burst back open, praising the intelligence of her father.

“Winter’s lessons won’t change for now, but we are running out of viable techniques to teach until she is old enough to safely build muscle mass.”

Mr. Schnee put his hand up to stop him, “I have you on retainer to train Winter. You assured me that you would have lesson plans for Winter for another year, every day, until she joins combat school. Winter is going to be waging war with the tools you teach her. Do you really think I will compromise even a half hour of that? For what? I believe you when you tell me Weiss is gifted” Mr. Schnee rubbed his daughter’s arm as she cuddled up to him, “but she has a path set for her. She doesn’t need to be training to fight.”

Winter cheered silently elated to be the only pupil, but she felt a response coming. She knew of her teacher’s persistence to all things excellent, “You misunderstand sir. I only want to train Weiss marginally, after Winter’s lesson. I have no intention of setting her through the same paces, but I do believe even with marginal training Weiss could be quite proficient. If nothing else then for a bit of self-defense or sport. And in time maybe she’ll want to pursue it more.”

Mr. Schnee began to shake his head irritated but the fencing expert stopped him, “I’ve never been wrong about the prodigious. Weiss, she could be great. I am so confident in fact that I will train Weiss, three lessons a week for an hour each, completely for free.”

“You must realize that this isn’t about the money.”

“Dad…” Weiss spoke up in a whisper just loud enough for Winter hear straining, “could I please maybe just try? I just…I just want to be like Winter. She’s so strong and brave and pretty. I have singing lessons every other day after school, so maybe I could just try the other days?”

Again Winter’s hand covered her mouth, but for the opposite reason. The conflict in heart tormented her as she pictured Weiss spending hours peering through the door. She wanted to have fencing to herself, but her heart jumped to her throat when she heard Weiss compliment her. They were the musings of a child. Winter held no real stock in them, but for the first time in her young life Winter thought of her baby sister as a friend who’s respect she had actually earned. Not been born into.

“Yes baby, she is most certainly all those things.” Behind the corner Winter sobbed into her hand. She wanted to hate them for encroaching on her beloved past time, but she smiled. “Alright coach. Because Weiss does wish to try, and you seem hell bent on sending her through her paces, and you agree to not skip one second with Winter, Weiss may take up fencing under your tutelage.”

Winter jumped out from behind the corner the conflict in heart manifesting, “HOW DARE YOU?!” Teary streaks of red marred Winter’s face as she took her stand with a stomp. “Fencing is all I have that’s mine! I need it! I’m fighting for real, not some game, or sport! I can’t have Weiss slowing down my progress! I can’t have…” Winter looked at the faces of the trio and paused, Weiss’ face contorted a debilitating frown as her nostrils flared and her eyes glazed over with water. Her well respected fencing coach looked mortified for Winter, and her father simply shook his head in silence.

Bursting into a loud wailing of a sob Winter turned around and bolted to the backyard. Running in a full sprint she ducked under the leaves of her still great friend, the ancient weeping willow. Throwing her arms around the trunk in the dark she sobbed and sobbed, unable to persuade anything else in her life.

The dull throb of her cut finger snapped Winter back to reality with a jolt. Three years later Weiss had become an excellent fencer, and against her father’s initial wishes was to join a combat school next year. The only thing Winter had of her own now was the drive to forsake everything else to become the best. She hoped to stay that way for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, questions, qualms, and curse words below please! I really appreciate all of you who read to the end, I hope there were some interesting ideas to hold on to.


End file.
